Heart Attack!
by furiikuhime
Summary: Tak ada alasan lagi bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk tetap menjadi nuke-nin. Ia rindu Konoha, tanah kelahirannya. Membayangkan rekan-rekan setimnya akan menyambutnya dengan senyum bahagia - terutama sang kunoichi merah muda membuat Sasuke berdebar. Tapi tak selalu seperti yang ia harapkan. / Semi-canon? Birthday fic. RnR kudasai XD


**Summary**

Tak ada alasan lagi bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk tetap menjadi nuke-nin. Ia rindu Konoha, tanah kelahirannya. Membayangkan rekan-rekan setimnya akan menyambutnya dengan senyum bahagia - terutama sang kunoichi merah muda membuat Sasuke berdebar. Tapi tak selalu seperti yang ia harapkan. / Semi-canon? Birthday fic. RnR kudasai XD

**Heart Attack!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**For birthday girl, Haruno Sakura**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia membaringkan dirinya di atas futon. Menatapi langit-langit kamarnya. Ini sudah lewat 5 bulan setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya bergerak ke bawah - bersiap untuk menyembunyikan kedua iris hitam kelam yang kerap menjadi pusat perhatian para kaum hawa.

Namun, tak semudah itu. Bayangan sesosok gadis bersurai tak lazim-pink-itu dengan lancang melintas di benaknya. Membuat detak jantungnya bertalu-talu secara tiba-tiba.

Kini, matanya kembali menatap langit-langit kamar. Perasaan sesak dan rindu memenuhi dadanya. Walaupun ia jarang menunjukkan emosinya, bukan berarti ia tak merasa. Gadis itu, gadis yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Gadis yang seringkali ia caci maki, bahkan hampir ia bunuh. Hatinya serasa dicubit ketika mengingat hal tersebut.

Setelah berakhirnya perang dunia shinobi ke-4, Uchiha Sasuke yang memang ikut andil dalam membantu sang tokoh utama malah menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak. Membuat bingung semua orang, terutama teman-temannya.

Bisakah Sasuke disebut sebagai seorang teman?

Sasuke terlalu banyak membuat kesalahan, yang mungkin tak termaafkan. Ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang kalau ia kembali ke Konoha, meskipun ia sudah membantu dalam jalannya perang itu. Kemungkinan terburuk, ia akan dihukum mati.

Tunggu...

Kembali ke Konoha?

Sepertinya ide yang cukup bagus. Kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, menjalani sisa hidupnya di sana.

Sejujurnya, ia lelah dengan semua ini.

Ya. Uchiha Madara telah dikalahkan, dan Itachi sudah tiada. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan jawaban telak atas dendamnya itu. Menyadarkan Sasuke, bahwa target balas dendamnya sudah tiada. Tak ada lagi gunanya ia menjadi nuke-nin, menjadi buronan, hidup luntang-luntung sana-sini.

Sasuke ingin merasakan hidup damai kembali, tanpa perlu merasakan bagaimana pusingnya ia saat bangun dari tidur -berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk baginya. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana hidup tanpa dendam, diperhatikan oleh orang di sekitarnya, mempunyai teman, keluarga.

Dan... dicintai.

Seketika, sang kunoichi berambut merah muda adalah sasaran dari harapannya yang terakhir. Gadis yang selalu mengikutinya, memujanya, dan menyemangatinya. Ia mengingat-ingat bagaimana rupa sang gadis.

Rambutnya tetap sebahu,yang ia kuncir kuda. Matanya tetap bulat, pipinya yang tembem kini terlihat lebih tirus, dan rahangnya lebih tegas. Hidungnya yang kecil, bibirnya yang mungil. Tubuhnya yang ramping, Sasuke hanya mengingat rupa Sakura saat perang kemarin, yang Sasuke akui bahwa Haruno Sakura bertambah cantik.

Kata orang, perbedaan yang membuat kita terlihat bersatu. Sasuke dan Sakura jelas bertolak belakang. Ibarat Sasuke adalah gunung es, sedangkan Sakura adalah sang mentari. Suatu saat, kehangatan sang mentari akan meluluhkan gunung es, kan?

Sasuke rasa, inilah saatnya. Sang gunung es yang mulai luluh dengan kehangatan sang mentari, luluh dengan cinta setia sang kunoichi merah muda dari Konoha.

Kini, yang ada di benaknya adalah ia yang baru akan memasuki gerbang Konoha. Dua orang penjaga gerbang menahannya masuk, namun kedua sahabatnya berlari menghampirinya. Mereka menyuruh kedua penjaga gerbang itu menyingkir, dan mereka memeluk Sasuke dengan hangat. Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi bahagia dari teman seangkatannya yang masih tersisa, yang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

Setelah Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka dan Naruto yang heboh mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, Sasuke malah memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di perpotongan leher sang kunoichi, yang samar-samar tercium wangi cherry dari sana. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Sakura yang menegang, lalu membalas pelukannya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura..." nama itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Betapa Sasuke bingung, berbagai perasaan yang Sasuke tak tahu itu apa menyelinap begitu saja saat ia mengucap nama Sakura. Tapi yang ia rasakan kali ini adalah rindu dan gelisah._Ternyata rasanya dahsyat sekali, _batin Sasuke.

Kini, Sasuke berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali. Ia sudah lelah dengan perasaan ini, yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia ingin cepat istirahat, dan secepatnya kembali ke Konoha.

Malam yang menjelang pagi, Sasuke mengarungi alam mimpi bersama sang kunoichi yang perlahan menjadi pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Juugo yang baru saja pulang dari berburu, heran melihat Sasuke yang sudah bersiap-siap pergi. Terlihat dari Sasuke yang mengikat tali sandal ninjanya erat-erat.

Juugo memikul seekor kambing hutan dan menghampiri Sasuke. Matanya menangkap sebuah tas kecil yang Sasuke selempangkan di bahu tegapnya. Membuat lelaki berambut oranye itu yakin bahwa Sasuke akan benar-benar pergi.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke?" Juugo meletakkan kambing itu di kolong rumah yang rendah.

"Konoha." jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Juugo. Sasuke berdiri, menepuk bagian belakang bajunya. Sedangkan Juugo mulai tertawa.

"Hah... haha... hahahahaha! Seorang nuke-nin pulang ke desanya sendiri? Kau cari mati, Sasuke?" Juugo memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit karena ia banyak tertawa.

Sasuke tak berekspresi apapun. Tetap tenang.

"Hn. Ini keputusanku. Mulai saat ini, Tim Taka bubar."

"Hei, kau gila, bung? Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri!"

"Terserah, aku tak peduli. Jalankan saja tim ini tanpaku, aku keluar."

SET!

Baru saja Juugo ingin menjawab pernyataan Sasuke, namun Sasuke dengan cepat menghilang. Juugo menghela nafasnya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli.

Sementara Karin yang berada di balik pintu menggerutu kesal. Ya, ia mendengar semua percakapan Sasuke dan Juugo. Tak ia sangka Sasuke akan berbuat seperti itu. Percuma saja ia mengikuti Sasuke jika pada akhirnya ia dibuang.

"Cih! Kuso!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut raven dengan lincah melompati dahan-dahan pohon tanpa membuat dahan itu bergerak sedikitpun. Gerakannya secepat angin, hingga membuat dedaunan dari pohon yang ia pijak berguguran.

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Ia berpijak pada salah satu dahan pohon yang cukup kuat - sekiranya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang kokoh sang penghasil oksigen, ia menstabilkan nafas yang menderu. Perjalanan 3 jam nonstop membuatnya lelah. Bagaimanapun, ia juga manusia biasa.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya. Dengan cepat, ia merogoh sesuatu dalam tas kecilnya. Ia mengambil selembar kain kecil berwarna putih dan mengelap peluh di sekitar leher juga wajahnya dengan benda itu.

Setelah dirasa lengketnya hilang,(mantan) nuke-nin itu merogoh kembali tas kecilnya. Kini, sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam berada genggamannya. Ia membuka HP flipnya, dan tampaklah foto seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang cemberut. Sasuke mendengus sembari mengelus gambar wajah gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sakura..." lirihnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya serius menatap layar HP nya, jemarinya menari lincah di atas keypad. Ia membuka menu SMS.

Sejenak, diurungkannya niatnya itu.

"Hn, nomernya ganti tidak, ya? Ini kan kudapat saat perang dunia shinobi ke-4,"racau Sasuke.

Sasuke mengetikkan beberapa kata, lalu dengan cepat menghapusnya. Ia kembali mengira-ngira.

"Hn. Kalau Sakura mengira SMS ini adalah lelucon? Aku tak pernah SMS dia. Nomer HPnya pun hasil nyolong..." Sasuke kembali pesimis. Sejenak kemudian, wajahnya kembali sumringah. Lengkungan tipis terpatri di bibirnya.

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba. Siapa tahu Sakura masih menggunakan nomer itu."

Sasuke kembali mengetikkan kata-kata di pesan singkatnya.

_**To : My Sakura**_

_Aku akan kembali ke Konoha. Tunggu aku di gerbang Konoha 5 jam lagi._

_U.S_

_**Send**_

Sasuke merasakan sedikit kelegaan bahwa Sakura membaca pesannya, terlihat dari laporan pengiriman di HPnya.

Ia tak ingin menunda-nunda lagi. Sasukepun melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke Konoha, yang tinggal 80km lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang kunoichi itu sedang sibuk mengobrol di kedai Yakini-Q. Yang berambut pirang sedang membolak-balik daging yang berada di atas panggangan, sedangkan yang berambut pink membuka HPnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

_**From : 0xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Aku akan kembali ke Konoha. Tunggu aku di gerbang Konoha 5 jam lagi._

_U.S_

Serta merta, Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Dan hal itu ditangkap oleh Ino.

"Doushite, Saki? Daijoubu?"

"I-Ino..." wajah Sakura berubah menjadi horor.

"Nani?" Ino menyambar HP Sakura yang masih berada di genggaman tangan sang pemili. Dengan lincah, Ino membaca pesan singkat yang membuat sahabat jidatnya itu melongo dengan tatapan horror.

Ino membelalakkan matanya. U.S, _Uchiha… Sasuke_?

"Astaga, forehead!" seru Ino. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Sakura, membuat pelanggan yang lain menatap mereka aneh. Well, mereka memang tidak sedang berada di ruangan VIP.

"Kami-sama! Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke mengirimimu SMS, forehead!"

"Dari mana... ia tahu nomerku?" gumam Sakura. Pandangannya kosong. Jelas, Sakura pasti merasa bingung saat ini. Hal ini begitu tiba-tiba.

"Ah, iya juga, ya!" Ino membenarkan pertanyaan Sakura. Ino membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sakura yang masih melongo saking terkejutnya. Ino memasang tampang detektifnya, yaitu dengan alis yang mengerut, mata yang sedikit disipitkan, dan telunjuk yang diletakkan di dagu.

"_Benar juga Sakura. Darimana Sasuke mendapatka nomor HPnya? Dan juga… Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke punya HP?! Hmm… Kurang kerjaan sekali jika ada orang iseng yang mengirimi SMS yang isinya minta ditunggu di depan gerbang Konoha 5 jam lagi… Kan ada penjaga gerbang… Kalau ternyata musuh, bagaimana?! _

_Atau…_

_Uchiha Sasuke mulai jatuh cinta kepada Sakura, sehingga memintanya untuk menunggunya 5 jam lagi di gerbang Konoha?! Ya ampun! Hmmm, ya, mungkin bisa jadi begitu! Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta kan rela melakukan apa saja pada orang yang dicintainya. Mungkin… Hanya Sakura saja yang dikirimi SMS!" _begitulah analisis sang ratu gossip, Yamanaka Ino. Dengan berapi-api, ia menyambar HP Sakura kembali.

Jemarinya bergerak lincah sampai-sampai keypadnya berbunyi.

"Pig! Kau apakan HP-ku?!" Sakura menjerit, memajukan badannya untuk meraih HPnya dan apa yang dilakukan Ino terhadap HPnya. Namun, Sakura terhalang oleh meja.

Ino tersenyum puas melihat balasan Naruto. Lebih tepatnya sih menyeringai.

_**To : Baka-Naru**_

_Naruto-kun, apakah ada orang berinisial U.S yang mengirimimu SMS? Isinya meminta untuk menungguimu di gerbang Konoha 5 jam lagi._

_**From : Baka-Naru**_

_Hah? Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan? Dari tadi tidak ada SMS yang masuk ke HP ku selain SMS darimu, Sakura-chan! :*_

Ino berbalik dengan cepat, dan menatap tajam iris emerald Sakura.

"Bing-go! Ayo, ikut aku!" dengan cepat, Ino meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja mereka, lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya keluar secepat kilat.

Sakura yang tanpa persiapan otomatis kaget, dan tubuhnya melayang seperti tertiup angin karena cepatnya Ino berlari menariknya. Sakura berteriak-teriak ketakutan, membuat orang-orang di jalanan memandang mereka dengan takjub.

"PIIIIIIG! TURUNKAN AKUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Tepat 5 jam setelah SMS dari orang berinisial U.S yang Sakura tidak tahu ia siapa, tetapi Ino begitu yakin bahwa itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Awas saja kalau ternyata bukan Sasuke yang datang, Sakura pastikan besok kepala Ino akan bernasib seperti Deddy Corbuzier.

Dan, disinilah Sakura juga yang lainnya berada. Di bawah langit Konoha yang menguning, serta angin semilir yang sejuk. Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Ino, Shizune, Tsunade, serta beberapa ANBU berdiri di dekat gerbang Konoha yang terbuka lebar.

Sesosok manusia tampak mendekat ke arah gerbang Konoha. Sontak Sakura menyikut perut Naruto yang berada di sebelah kanannya, membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Ssst! Baka Naruto, jangan hancurkan rencana, dong!" sikut Sakura.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan!" Naruto langsung melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Sakura, merangkulnya. Wajah Sakura sedikit merona sekarang.

"Oke, siap pada posisi masing-masing, ya?!" tanya Ino. Semua mengangguk tanda siap. Ino menyeringai puas. Ia mendesis.

"Show time..."

Feeling seorang Yamanaka Ino memang tak pernah salah.

.

.

.

.

.

Gotcha!

Ino merasakan Sasuke terkejut. Rupanya, tebakannya benar. Sama sekali tidak meleset. Cakra Sasuke yang mulai tak teratur, dan sedikit ekspresi di wajah Sasuke.

Semuanya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih mematung. Tampak keringat bercucuran di wajah dan juga lehernya.

"Okaeri, Sasuke!" sambut Naruto tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya pada pinggang Sakura. Sakura sedikit menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Okaeri, Uchiha." sambut Tsunade.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun!" teriak Ino sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Sai.

"Yo, Sasuke!" sambut Kakashi.

Naruto melepas rangkulannya pada Sakura dan memeluk Sasuke singkat. Ia meninju lengan Sasuke main-main.

"Kukira kau tak akan kembali lagi ke sini, teme!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke tak berubah, ya..." gumam Sakura. Pemuda Uchiha itu langsung menatap Sakura dengan intens.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sakura. Tapi... apa?

Ia tak tahu. Sasuke cukup terkejut mendapati Naruto merangkul Sakura begitu mesranya, dan Sakura tak marah -bahkan terlihat malu-malu. Apa yang ia lewatkan 5 bulan terakhir ini? Gadisnya... Apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya? Sasuke hanya mampu bertanya-tanya pada hatinya sendiri.

Dan kini, sebuah anak panah tak terlihat menembus jantungnya, membuat rasa sakit menyebar di dadanya. Sesak, sesak sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**つずく**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Yo! Sedikit bacot, mungkin ini bakal jadi threeshot. Entahlah. Untuk dikau Sakura, nih kubawain Sasuke pulang sebagai hadiah ultah XD**

**Maaf kalau berantakan, diketik di hp sih..**

**28032014**

**Riku**


End file.
